


He Likes You

by Macklef0rd



Category: Plastic (2014)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love this stupid bad fiilm more than I should, Implied Sexual Content, Plastic (2014) - Freeform, Plastic had potential, Sorry Not Sorry, The use of the C word is an in character thing and does not reflect the views of the author, Then it got really silly, They had a lot of chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklef0rd/pseuds/Macklef0rd
Summary: If Frankie had slept with Yatesy instead of Sam, Plastic may have not been such a mess of a movie.





	He Likes You

Yatesy may have been a prick, but at the very least, he was honest. Meanwhile Sam, and his holier-than-thou attitude got him everything.

_Fucking cunt_. He put his head to the table, closed off a nostril, and snorted another line. Yatesy didn’t need to hack emails to get where he needed to be. Didn’t need to lie to Frankie either. Fordy was the same. Tried to act as though they were good people. The last time he checked, good people didn’t steal. And there was no way in hell Sam actually bought into that whole ‘robin hood steal from the rtch to give to the poor’, bullshit.  If he did, he was even more fucking stupid than he looked.‘Entrepreneurs’ Sam always put it. No, fuck that. They were all the same. No matter what word you tried to replace it with, what they did was steal people's identities, make copies of their credit cards, find the biggest spenders they could, and take the money for themselves. And look where they ended up as a result.

He was a fool to ever trust Sam. He knew it sounded way too good to be true. But Yatsey liked his cocain, and alcohol. They had a good run for awhile. Now it was time to get the fuck out. Him and Rafa both.

He stepped out of the room, and found Raf in the same place he’d been sitting all day, watching that damn computer screen. Meanwhile Yatesy made his way over to the bar to mix up a drink. Frankie was outside on the balcony, and he figured she looked thirsty enough.

“What’d he say to you?”

“What?”

He already knew exactly what Sam promised him. That was the problem with people like them. So bloody predictable. Though, Yatesy had to admit, sometimes that worked to his advantage, and they made a killing off doing so. He was just man enough to admit it.

“Sam,” He turned back to look at Raf. “When he first made contact. How’d he get you to join the _team_?”

“He promised me a ferrari inside the year.” Of course he did. All Raf ever did was drool over those cars. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. However, Rafa could be thick. He was the type of mate that needed everything spelled out for him. Poor, ignorant little Rafa.

“Oh yeah?” Good thing his mate Yatesy was here to pull the wool out from under his eyes. Someone had to make him privy to it, and it sure as hell wasn’t about to be Sam's lap dog, Fordy. If it were even possible, Fordy's head was shoved even deeper up his own ass than Sam’s.

“And how’d he know that’s what you wanted?” With the mixer still in his hand, he took a seat on a nearby stool, and stared at him. “Reckon that’s the laptop they used to hack you?”

Rafa’s face said it all.

“These aren’t your friends.”

Raf began to fidget on the keyboard nervously, hads not quite pressing on the keys. It was enough. He knew Yatesy wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah…”

“The group keeps getting bigger,” Yatesy continued as he put the silver mixer back down at the bar. “And our shares aren’t what they used to be, mate. This whole Marcel thing. Doesn’t exactly inspire long-term, does it?”

Marcel had been a slip up. --An oversight on Yatesy and Rafa’s part. Sam had been the one to promise the money though. Him and Fordy had come up with the schemes. Yatesy simply followed them. Besides, they were still alive.

“What are you saying?” Rafa finally turned to look at him.

“Everyone has that magic number,” he smirked. “ When you’ve figured out yours, let me know.”

Now that that was over and done with, he could go back to mixing his drink. Sam and Fordy were still out. Probably more than enough time to sit down and have a chat with the gorgeous blonde in the swimsuit.

 

Seabirds chirped noisily as he opened the door, stepped out on the balcony, and offered Frankie the martini glass.

“Thanks.” She was smiling. that was a good sign.

“Cheers,” Yatesy returned the smile, and took a seat next to her as their glasses clinked together.

“You think they’ll be alright?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. They're good at looking out for themselves.” He placed his drink nearby, and gazed out towards the beach. It was a pretty view. He could see why she liked it. Out of the corner of his eye, Yatesy caught her placing her own drink down next to his. His eyebrows flicked upwards, but he continued to feign ignorance.

“How long have you known Sam?” Frankie sounded awkward, but genuinely curious. They hadn’t exactly had much of a conversation up until now. Well, with exception to their brief chit-chat at the party. He glanced over at her.

“About a year or so, now. He came to me like he came to you. Join and you’ll be rich!” The both of them laughed.

Bingo.

Ice was broken. Time to spring into action.

“Yeah, he’s convincing.”

“He likes you,” He put it simply, as he gave her a look that screamed somewhat wounded puppy. Girls ate that shit up. “Ya know that?”

“Yeah, I do.” She nodded, and glanced back down at the ground, before returning her gaze back towards him.

“And what ‘bout you?”

She hesitated for a moment, but her body language said it all. She was leaning towards him, not away. Clearly, Frankie was interested. Yatesy couldn’t blame her.

“Not sure.” She returned her gaze to the beach.

_Clever. Playing hard to get. I like that._

“Hey c’mere. I have a secret!” He sat up in his chair then, and leaned in close with a mischievous smile.

“A secret?”

He continued to smile, and laughed as Frankie’s eyes went wide. “No, I can’t. It’s bad.”

“What do you me- Oh, now you have to tell me!” All interest was on him now. All according to plan.

“Come here, and I’ll tell you!”

“Go on, then,” She leaned in towards him, and he smiled. As he leaned in towards her ear, he took her chin in his hand, and kissed her bottom lip. Frankie made this surprised little noise and that made him smirk. He was about to kiss her again, but she laughed and pull away. Yatesy was an asshole, but he wasn’t about to force himself on her, either.

“You only did that because I’m here.”

“You seemed pretty keen at the party!” More surprised by the rejection of his offer when she seemed so okay with it a minute or two before.

“I was! And then you walked off!”

“Well, I’m not walking away now, am I?” Not forceful, but quiet. This was in her hands now. She stared at him for a moment. Debated on what to say or do next. She turned away from him for a moment,  but then they were kissing again. He wrapped his arms around her, smirking.

_Take that, Sam. She chose me. Not Mr. Fake. Me._

Frankie took his hand, and peered through the door. Rafa was still there.

“He won’t say anything, will he?”

“No, that’s not Raf’s style. He’s too busy staring at pictures of cars to notice anything else, anyway.”

Yatesy watched as she stood, and strode over to the door, and chuckled to himself as he caught a glimpse of her ass as they walked in one by one. She’d let go of his hand. Sneaky little minx. Not that he minded it at all. She had a certain wit and fire about her that he liked. Sam was going to be pissed as hell.

_I made the first move. She accepted. His loss, really._

She strided into her own room, and held the door open for him.

“Thank you.” He winked before she shut the door behind him. Yatesy grinned, and scooped her up before crawling into bed with her.

 

Yatesy wasn’t much for pillow talk, but like most things in life situations arose where exceptions could be made. Her head was on his chest, and she’d look up at him in this hazy, sleepy way occasionally with a smile on her face. He’d chuckle and give her tiny, teasing kisses.

_I told you she’d get done, Raf._

Still wasn’t looking for anything serious. But they were in Miami, and he was going to have a mad one, and their job wasn’t done yet. A fling here and there wouldn’t hurt

His hand found the small of her back, and he used his thumb to caress her smooth skin. She was like putty in his hands, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. Frankie had fallen asleep. Looks like he’d be stuck here awhile, which was fine by him. That meant he just got to take her all in. Frankie was just the type of girl he liked. Smart, fierce, and drop dead gorgeous.

Frankie slept for fifteen minutes or so, before Yatzy felt her lips on his chest. It stirred something in him. He took her chin in his hand again, and bit her bottom lip softly., and that made her melt into him again. She gazed up at him.

“What were you thinking abou before I fell asleep?”

“You. And how pissed off Sam will be if he finds out bout this.-- You think Sam’s all he seems?”

“We’ve all got dirt, Yatesy. I’m not naive.”

The coke had worn off, but he wasn’t about to miss out on this golden opportunity just now to expose Sam for the stupid prick that he actually was.

“I reckon you’d be surprised just how much dirt you could dig up on him. Prince charming isn’t as perceptive as lets on. Fordy is good at computers. Him and Sam have been at this a long time. He recruits people. Gets rid of them once their no longer useful.”

A sudden realization flashed in her eyes.

“You know something, Yatesy. What is it?”

“I’m not sure you want to know. Might hurt you. Don’t want to see you get hurt.” He kissed her again, and hoped it would distract her long enough to stop asking questions. All Yatesy had wanted to do was put a few thoughts in. Not answer a bunch of questions.

Frankie returned the kiss but pulled away.

“He has a way of recruiting people is all. This way about him. Knows what you want. What you’re thinking.” It wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t about to just flat out give her everything. She was a smart girl. Frankie was reasonable, and could probably figure out that they hacked her Email on her own. For now, he’d attempt to seduce her again.

_You dug your own fucking hole, Sam._


End file.
